


Good Morning Beautiful

by meyoco



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyoco/pseuds/meyoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kagami speaks English and Kuroko suffers from his usual bedhead syndrome.</p>
<p>Previously posted on FF.net under the username Pecore-Nere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Lines in italics mean that they're spoken in English instead of Japanese.

Kuroko woke up to the steady breathing of Kagami, brushing against the top of his soft blue hair. The redhead's perpetual frown was gone in his sleep, Kuroko noticed. Kagami's usually tense muscles were relaxed and completely at ease. Kuroko was about to reach his hand to touch the deliciously tender expression when he blinked and realized that he was pressed taut against the taller male's chest; well-toned arms circling – somewhat possessively – around his slim waist. He could neither move his arms nor move away.

Trapped in the oddest – though not exactly uncomfortable – situation, Kuroko sighed and opted to stay still instead. Kagami's whole figure radiated warmth, cocooning Kuroko as if the redhead was his personal, breathing, blanket. The steady thrum of his partner's heart, along with the warmth, nearly lulled him back to sleep, but he refused the tempting offer. He had never liked sleeping in on Sundays to begin with.

Trying not to wake Kagami up, Kuroko gently wriggled out of the caging arms. Kagami had always been unconsciously possessive, despite his attitude when he was awake. Whenever they slept together on the same bed, Kuroko would always wake up trapped in the same situation; Kagami would always hug him unconsciously when they slept. The blue haired youth had always liked to tease Kagami about this, and the redhead would always just scowl with his cheeks covered in a fierce red blush.

It took him quite a while to set himself Kagami-free; those stubborn arms couldn't seem to stop latching onto him. He propped himself up and sat on the edge of Kagami's bed, his eyes wandering around the redhead's bedroom. There wasn't much, aside from his bed, a desk with a chair that didn't seem to be used much, and a frame containing a small photograph of Kagami and his parents in the States. There was also a small basketball – clearly it was Kagami's, back when he was a child. It was rather dirty and old, lying underneath the said desk.

Having entered Kagami's bedroom whenever he stayed for the night, which was quite often, with last night being one of them, Kuroko had memorized nearly every object in his light's bedroom. It was an easy feat, but Kuroko enjoyed taking notice of every little difference he would find whenever he visited. The last time he was there, several failed tests were strewn over the desk along with a few crumpled notes. Kuroko sighed inwardly when he remembered that the coach had had to threaten Kagami again for his increasingly awful grades. _Even idiots can play basketball, but idiots don't win!_ Kuroko remembered what their coach always yelled at his partner.

Yesterday's practice had been grueling; even more so for Kagami, whose training menu had been tripled by one Aida Riko after she discovered how his grades had dropped again. Kagami's mood had been less than awful that he nearly dragged Kuroko to stay at his place after they ate at Maji Burger the previous night. The habit had been developed months before, under similar circumstances. It started with one night, with Kuroko having to tutor Kagami on the Japanese Language subject. One night led to another, and here they were.

Usually, during weekdays, they would wake up at 7 and have breakfast together. Weekends, though, was a completely different matter. Kuroko always woke up early, no matter what day it is. Silently, he stood up and left his partner's bedroom, taking care to not make any noise as he closed the door behind him. Kagami always slept well until 9 AM during weekends, as if paying back the extra amount of energy he had to burn during their daily basketball practice.

Kuroko wandered around the silent apartment that he'd gotten so used to. Outside, the sun had just risen; its light pierced through the huge windows of Kagami's spacious apartment. Kuroko silently walked to the kitchen, enjoying the feel of cold wood floor under his bare feet. He took one of the mugs – the one he always used whenever he visited – and filled it with some water. He finally settled on the sofa in Kagami's living room as he drank.

Kuroko had just taken one of the basketball magazines strewn over the coffee table and was about to start reading when the door leading into Kagami's bedroom suddenly clicked open. He lifted one of his eyebrows and stole a glance at the clock on the wall. Having Kagami wake up at 6.30 on a weekend was unusual; especially after the kind of torture he had to endure through the previous day.

Yawning widely, Kagami trudged out of his bedroom, bleary eyed and still groggy. As he walked toward Kuroko, still yawning and scratching at his choppy red hair, Kuroko silently cursed at himself. He had never been someone who was self-conscious, but he found himself despairing over his appearance in his mind. He knew his hair must be suffering from his usual bedhead syndrome. Usually, taming those wild spikes was his first priority in the morning, for it really was rather uncomfortable to have his hair so messy. Plus, it made him look like a porcupine. Despite this, he determined not to let his inner struggle break through his expressionless façade.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, staring blandly at his light.

To his surprise, Kagami leant over the back of the sofa and swept his lips in a chaste kiss. Kuroko could taste the vague smell of Kagami's spearmint toothpaste as those lips left his. He felt his cheeks grew warm as his blood rushed, engulfing his face in a soft pink blush.

" _Good morning, beautiful,"_ whispered Kagami.


End file.
